


But You Are

by Marimimi14



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, shy!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are roommates. Jongdae is Chanyeol's friend and sometimes he's an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol was laying in bed, trying to convince himself to get up. He checked his phone, it was already 10 AM. Jongdae would be here any minutes now. They had to work on a composition for one of their class. Chanyeol groaned and finally got up. He normally didn’t have classes on Friday and it was his day to sleep in. But no, not today. Jongdae had decided they were working on that motherfluffing project. Chanyeol’s roommate had classes all day long on Friday, so it really was a day off only for himself. Not that his roommate was bad or anything, but everyone needed some time alone at one point.

Chanyeol sighed. He put on some clothes and made his way to the kitchen. He was cooking breakfast when he heard knocks on the door.

“It’s open,” Chanyeol yelled, before taking a bite of his toast.

Jongdae entered the kitchen a couple seconds later with a smile plastered on his face.

“Dude, did you just wake up?” He asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“You know Friday is my day off, you asshole. And not everyone is a morning person.” Chanyeol glared at his friend between bites.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop whining. It could be worst. I could’ve said we start at 8 AM.” Jongdae went to the other side of the counter. The coffee machine was his target. He started a pot of coffee while whistling a soft tune. Chanyeol smiled. Coffee was a great idea.

Chanyeol finished and toasts and put his plate in the sink. Jongdae was rummaging through a cupboard to find mugs.

“Yeol, where the fuck are your mugs?” He said after a few seconds of finding nothing.

“Try the one over the sink.”

“Nothing there,” Jongdae replied after looking.

“Maybe next to the cutlery’s drawer.”

“Since when do you not know where your mugs are?” Jongdae asked him in disbelief.

“Since Baekhyun was too stressed with his midterms and decided to reorganize our kitchen,” Chanyeol explained like it was normal.   

In a way, it was for him. His roommate tended to do a lot of cleaning when he was stressed out. Before an exam, he was often found tidying his bedroom. During midterms week he was cleaning the whole apartment. Mostly at 2 AM.

“And you’re ok with not knowing where your things are?” Jongdae asked, giving up on finding the mugs.

“I don’t really mind. It helps calm his nerves and I can always ask him the next day.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Jongdae rolled his eyes at his friend. “You have such a crush on him.” He said with a smirk.

“I do not!” Chanyeol exclaimed “I’m an understanding human being. Plus, Baek doesn’t complain when I play the guitar late at night. The least I can do is return the favor.”

“You can’t deny that the guy is cute.” Jongdae was not giving up on teasing his friend.

Chanyeol didn’t reply this time. He was busy, lost in his memories about last week. Like he said before, it was midterms week and Baekhyun and he had spent their days in the apartment, studying. There were notes scattered all over the living room. Music sheets were mixed with a bunch of English poems. It was Chaos but Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun standing in the middle of it, wearing black sweatpants and an oversized sweater. It was probably Chanyeol’s. At this point, there was more than just their notes getting mixed. Of course, he thought Baekhyun was cute. The question was who wouldn’t?

“Don’t torture yourself, man. I can see smoke coming out of your ears. I’m just teasing.” Jongdae slapped him lightly on the shoulder, bringing Chanyeol back to reality.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol retaliated with a slap of his own.

They were both lost in their teasing when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned and were face to face with a confused Baekhyun.

“Are you guys ok?” He asked his eyebrows in a frown.

“Yeah, we’re good. You’re back early today.” Chanyeol was blushing as if he had done something illegal.

“My afternoon class was canceled. I came back home to catch up on some sleep.” Baekhyun explained with a shy smile.

“Oh! We’ll get going then. We can work at Jongdae’s place.” Chanyeol said, already set to leave.

“It’s ok. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No. We have a composition to finish, we’ll be loud, and you won’t be able to sleep.” Chanyeol argued as Jongdae was laughing behind his back.

“Ok. If you say so. Thank you. See you tonight.” Baekhyun waved them goodbye as Chanyeol was dragging Jongdae to the door.

“Wait a second Yeol. Baek, I wanted to ask you, where are the mugs?” Baekhyun’s stopped on his track and turned back to them, his cheeks a light shade of red.

“Oh, sorry about that. I put them in the cupboard above the stove.” He said, playing with his fingers.

“Wait, what? You’re not tall enough to reach this cupboard by yourself.” Chanyeol said, surprised.

Baekhyun must have used a stool to put the mugs there in the first place. Why would he do that?

“I know… but you are.”

Baekhyun ran to his room as soon as he finished his sentence. Leaving a stunned Chanyeol behind, staring at the spot where Baekhyun had been a moment earlier. Jongdae was not even trying to hold back his laugh.

“Yeol. Baekhyun has such a crush on you. It’s great you have something in common.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun reaction to what he just told Chanyeol. He's in panic mode and needs his friend's advice. Sadly, like Jongdae, Jongin can be pretty annoying too.

Baekhyun waited until he was sure he was alone before picking his phone. Why he waited to be alone to send a text? Go figure, irrational fear.

 **Baek** : Jongin!!

He waited for a couple of seconds for his friend’s answer, but he was getting quite impatient.

 **Baek** : Jongin! Damn it! Answer your texts!

Baekhyun was pacing nervously in his room when his phone finally buzzed in his hand.

 **Jongin** : Calm down! Jesus! I was in class. What’s up?

How could Jongin be so chill about this? Baekhyun stared at his phone in disbelief. It was a serious matter. Then he remembered that his friend had no idea about the situation he was in.

 **Baek** : I think I fucked up.

He replied quickly.

 **Jongin** : You’ll need to be more specific Baek. With you, this can mean anything.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend’s remark. For once, he had a real crisis.

 **Baek** : I don’t want to explain everything by text. Can you come over?

 **Jongin** : I was supposed to spend some time with Sehun. Can I bring him?

Baekhyun took a second to think about it. Sehun was friend with Chanyeol and his crisis involved the later. No, not a good idea, which he told Jongin at the moment.

 **Jongin** : Come on man. He won’t listen to your big drama. He’s going to hang out with Chanyeol until we’re done.

Baekhyun smiled victoriously at his phone.

 **Baek** : Chanyeol is at Jongdae’s place anyway.

His phone stayed silent for a couple minutes after his last text. Baekhyun was afraid Jongin had stood him up to hang out with Sehun.

 **Jongin** : Ok. Stay calm my dude. I’ll be there in 10.

Baekhyun smiled in relief and went to the living room to wait for Jongin. He turned on the TV but couldn’t concentrate on the show on screen. He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and hurried to let Jongin in.

“Where’s Sehun?” Baekhyun asked as soon as the door was closed. As if he was hiding in Jongin’s pocket or something.

“Hello to you too. He went to Jongdae’s. I’m meeting him there after the big secret drama.” Jongin said with a smirk. “So, what’s going on?” He asked sitting on the couch.

Baekhyun sat next to him and started his story from the beginning. “You know how we just finished our midterms?”

“Yeah. I don’t know about you but for me it was hell. I’m glad it’s over.”

“Yeah, exactly, it was hell… so I was a bit stressed…” Baekhyun started explaining.

“Oh no, what did you relocate this time?” Jongin asked with amusement. He had known Baekhyun for so long and knew about his habit of organizing when he was stressed.

“The mugs,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking down at his fingers.

“And where did you put them?”

“In the cupboard…” Jongin was waiting for the rest. There was no way the big drama was only about the mugs being in another cupboard. “Over the stove,” Baekhyun said the last part with a barely audible voice but it was loud enough for Jongin to hear it.

“What? But why?” Jongin asked well aware that his friend was too small to reach there.

“I don’t know ok!” That was a lie, Baekhyun knew why he had put them there but he wasn’t telling Jongin. “It was 3 in the morning and I thought it would make sense to put the mugs there, so I climbed on a chair and did exactly that.”

“Ok… Tell me that your drama isn’t just about the placement?” Jongin asked when Baekhyun didn’t continue his story.

“Jongdae and Chanyeol were there when I came back from class and Jongdae asked me where they were. Chanyeol was as shocked as you when I told them. He asked me why because I wasn’t tall enough to reach the cupboard. And that’s where it gets embarrassing.” Baekhyun said, hiding his head in his hands.

“Why? What did you say?” Jongin was weirdly invested in this mug story now.

“I told him… no, but you are.” Baekhyun said, his voice muffled by his hands in front of his face.

There was a moment of silence and then Jongin burst out laughing. “This is your big drama?” He asked when he had calmed down a little.

“Come on Jongin! This is serious! Now Chanyeol must know I have a crush on him.” Baekhyun exclaimed, a bit angry that his friend was laughing at his misery.

“Well, it’s about damn time! You’ve had a crush on the guy since you became roommates and I’ve been telling you since day 1 that Chanyeol had a crush on you. But, of course, you never believed me.” Jongin said before getting up.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked when he realized Jongin was leaving.

“To see Sehun. And for the love of God have a discussion with Chanyeol when he gets back. Maybe you’ll have a boyfriend of your own.”

And just like that, Jongin was gone. Baekhyun stayed alone in his living room, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. Jongin was wrong. Chanyeol didn’t have a crush on him. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other side of this story... mainly an excuse to write something similar but with Baekhyun's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while guys.   
> I've thought a lot about posting this one and well, I still think it's cute. 
> 
> Enjoy!!


End file.
